


C’est Christmeusse

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Embedded Images, Gen, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mail run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C’est Christmeusse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Mail run.

Glossy printed Santa-hatted gator came with no return address. All alone in a P.O. box, save for two new bogus credit cards and a sale ad from Dick’s.

(Sporting Goods. Come on.)

No need to flip it. Saw that toothy grin and heard that goofy drawl.

_Y’been keepin’ track, Son? All this time?_

Because he’d said:

_I think it’s Christmas, topside._

_Well now. Didn’t figure you for sentimental._

Both figured wrong.

 _Joyeux Nöel, mon frére_ in a neat and formal hand.

Card tucked inside an inside pocket, head-shaky grin and a whispered, “Back atcha, Benny,” to the ether.

 

 

_  
Alligator image via Airboat USA_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Johnnie Allan’s [It’s Christmas Time in Louisiana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVb178Ta-Fo).
> 
> Cross-posted to LJ for the  [spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
